I still Love you
by Melissande
Summary: Drinking leads to a confession of feelings never lost. Answer to a challenge at Litafics on LJ.


Title: I Still Love You

Author: Mel

Summary: Drinking leads to a confession of feelings never lost.

Dist: Ask.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, really, not even my pretty 2001 Subaru Outback. The charaters of WWE belong to WWE Entertainment, the lyrics belong to Gnarls Barclay.

Warning: Not really

Spoilers: The possibility of Lita leaving, Trish leaving.

Rating: PG13

Notes: Answer to challenge three and b/c of andonly's comment on Edge bashing. I love Edge, but sometimes, it's easier to bash, just because it goes with the story, just as I love to bash Maria, but truly love her.

Note: This is an answer to a challenge at Litafics on Livejournal.

Pairing: Minor Lita/Edge

-x-x-

"Does that make me craaazy, does that make me crazy, probably…" Lita sang to herself as she entered the hotel bar. It was the night after Raw and Lita decided to head downstairs to get a drink and unwind. Tonight she'd had to announce to the world that her good friend, Trish Stratus was leaving. It really saddened Lita that her friend was leaving, but she understood. The red head herself was seriously considering a leave from wrestling.

In fact Lita had gotten semi-depressed thinking about it because her roommate for the night, Mickie James, was preoccupied with her fiancée Kenny Doane. Lita couldn't' be made at the former Women's Champion, but she really wasn't in the mood to be alone tonight.

So Lita had thrown on a plain t-shirt over her jeans, pulled on her shoes and headed downstairs. She'd debated calling Victoria or Lilian, but knew both would be preoccupied with boyfriends, Victoria with Kane, an old friend of Lita's, Lilian with John Cena, a man who enjoyed picking on Lita.

She supposed she could have called Edge, Randy or Hunter, but thought twice about it. She'd really just wanted to be alone.

The red head entered the bar and looked around, heading straight for the bar to order a beer, before turning and looking for a place to sit, a fine eyebrow raising when hazel eyes fell on a certain tall blonde.

Lita shrugged to herself before heading over to the lone male Canadian.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked, apparently scaring the green eyed man out of his thinking. His eyes clouding over, as if not believing the woman was real. The pair starring at one another for several minutes before Lita asked once more.

"Edge? I asked if this seat was taken." She indicated the empty chair at the darkened table. It seemed the man had decided to occupy the loneliest table in the bar.

Edge shook his head free of whatever cobwebs that had formed. He nodded his answer, Lita sat down.

"So what's up? I didn't expect to find you here." Lita asked, staring at the many beer bottles in front of the man. At the lack of response from the man, Lita reached across and grabbed a hold of his hand that had been playing with his beer bottle label. The large Canadian stopped and looked at her hand on his.

"Hey, Edge?" she tried, still getting no answer, choosing a different tactic. "You know what they say when you play with your bottle label. You need to get laid." She smiled innocently, trying to get a rise out of the man, instead the man pulled his hand back, bringing it to his lap.

An eyebrow raised as Lita took a long draw on her bottle of beer, before trying again.

"Edge?" She asked once more. This time receiving an answer. "You're not real. You're never real anymore."

Lita looked puzzled, expelled a breath before trying again. "Edge what do you mean? I just touched you. I promise you I'm real."

The man shook his head, no. "No you're not."

Silence reigned over the pair for several minutes, a waitress coming by, both ordering another beer.

It was several minutes before they arrived, but when they did the blonde man drank half of his in one gulp. Lita had seen him like this before. It was after Matt had told the world about their affair. Edge had never been much of a drinker, but this time he drank a lot. The pair had already broken up but were starting to repair their friendship. He'd been the same then as he was now.

"Edge, what's wrong? Tell Lita, wait tell Amy what's wrong." She said trying once more to get him to tell her.

Edge shook his head, instead scraping his chair across the floor and rising shakily to his feet. The man wobbled, causing Amy to rise quickly in an effort to catch him, just making it before he ended up on the floor. She wrapped his large arm around her, her's going around him.

"Hey let me help you upstairs. Then you can tell me what's wrong." Amy said leading the man, slowly across the floor, telling the bartender to add both tabs to Edge's hotel room.

The pair made it to the elevator, stopping several times for Edge to gain his balance. Amy having to stop several times to try and balance him and herself. They finally made it to the elevator, Lita asking Edge where his room was for the night.

He shook his head.

"Don't you know, sweetie?"

"No and you're not really here. You won't be anymore so don't' call me sweetie." Lita raised an eyebrow, but let the words go.

"Fine. I'll take you to my room. You can have Mickie's bed. She won't be using it tonight."

The pair made it to Lita's floor, Edge, getting worse on his feet, thus making it take longer than normal to get out of the elevator and down the hall way to Lita's room. Upon arrival Lita leaned the man against the wall, and half on her so she could get the key in the door and get it open.

It was ten minutes before she could get them both inside. She had to practically drag the large man to the bed, but managing to do so, pushing him backwards on it, but over calculating and going with him.

Lita landed on top of the man, who had landed himself on his back, head making it to the pillow. His arms wrapped around Lita.

"Edge, honey, you have to let me go."

"No. You may not be real, but I don't want to let you go." Lita was once more confused by the man. What did he mean?

"Edge what do you mean?" Lita asked raising on her arms to look at the man, who had his eyes closed.

He yawned. "I'm drunk and you're not real. You never are. But as long as you're here I'm not letting you go."

"Edge, I am real. You can pinch me and you'll know I'm real."

"Fine, maybe you are but you're leaving and you won't be real again. You'll never be real. I'll always see you but you won't be there."

Lita was confused. "Why do you see me? Why will you see me all the time?"

Edge yawned once more, but his green eyes coming open and focusing with drunken clarity on Lita's hazel ones.

"I mean I love you and you're leaving me. I still love you, never stopped and you're leaving. You're not really here now, so I'll tell you. I love you." The man's eyes closed once more, and before Lita could realize it he was asleep, snoozing peacefully, his arms still wrapped around her.

Lita gave up any hope of moving, too overwhelmed to do so anyway, instead laying down on the drunken man's chest, closing her eyes as well, but sleep not coming.

Edge still loved her?

----

So that's what came out. Hope y'all like it. Mel


End file.
